Is Killing An Option
by DayD-Ari
Summary: Misao's love life,... basically she has none and is fed up of everyone fussing over it like it was the best thing that came there way this, love thing. But she may soon be like the rest of them when she finally starts liking someone who she picks on.
1. I'm Hungry

**A/N-I read a lot of the fics and I liked all so I thought I should give it a try. Words in italics are Misao's voice over. Enjoy!**

Is killing an Option

**By Ari** Chapter 1 **I'm Hungry**

I stood there staring at the two love birds, I didn't want to go over to them because they both make me sick but who would buy me lunch I had to go over. So here I am walking over to there table. Be nice Misao, be nice.

"So who's treating me today." Sitting down.

Kaoru looked at me.

"Sorry we didn't know you were joining us for breakfast."

What! Who is she kidding I always joined them for breakfast, it used to be her but since she got together with Kenshin it was them. Now I'm hungry and have no money to buy anything, oh life just sucks.

"You can have the rest of my frittata"

Misao didn't want the cold have eaten frittata, she told them goodbye and lazily walked to class before the bell rang. Her stomach grumbling with every step she took, this would draw attention if not her mood.

Even though she was walking rather slowly she was the first one in the classroom, she took her seat in the back of the classroom. Biology was her favorite class but she didn't want anyone to know that, it wouldn't work with her image.

Five minutes later the classroom was full and the professor was ready to begin today's lesson.

On her right side Kaoru was yapping since she sat down saying something about Kenshin and herself, Misao couldn't concentrate on what the professor was saying and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you shut up?" She said loudly.

"Makimachi if that is how you feel about the lesson then you would have no problem going to detention, there is no talking there."

"But Professor Kanno I…."

"No buts now go on before I give you a whole week's detention."

'_I can't believe this, I'm in there actually trying to learn something and I get detention for telling Kaoru to shut up this isn't going to get any better is it'_

"Makimachi do you have a hall pass?"

She turned around to face Dean Takashi. "No I don't but…."

"You know better than to wander around in the halls without a pass, detention." He handed her the slip and walked off before she could say anything else."

'_Fuck, I had to open my big hungry mouth'_

She walked into the classroom expecting to see another teacher who hated her guts but saw Sano sleeping and Tomoe talking on her phone, she smirked and sat in the back, maybe detention wasn't such a bad idea no wonder Sano was never in class he was sleeping off his nights here. She decided to catch up on her English homework that was long overdue and before she knew it detention was over.

Misao couldn't handle it anymore she was hungry and would eventually die of starvation and lunch was four hours away she didn't think she could last that long. She already asked Sano if he had anything to eat but of course he had nothing, she had an idea she would ask Aoshi even though they weren't on speaking terms right now, who she was kidding they were never on speaking terms. Well she would just have to make do with what she had which was absolutely nothing but that could work.

She walked over to Aoshi who was sitting at one of the round tables studying. "HEY!" She said louder than she expected.

He didn't look up just kept on flipping through his book. "What do you want?"

"Why do you assume that I want something?"

He finally looked up. "Cuz you only talk to me when you make your smart remarks."

She had to admit he was right about that, her verbal attacks were her ways of talking to him but she promised if he helped her she would try and yes she meant it, try to stop from attacking him.

"Okay I do want something."

"Well I don't think I can help you."

Misao sat on the table and closed his books. "Before you say no hear what I have to say. Now I'm hungry and you're a prefect so you can get into the school's kitchen and bring me back something to eat."

"Misao are you okay? You're asking me to steal food for you. Are you that desperate for something to eat?" He said smiling.

'_Why is he smiling this is not funny it's a life and death situation.'_

"You're not the one who hasn't eaten anything for the day. Are you going to do it or not?"

She was serious and Aoshi stopped smiling and took out a chocolate bar from his bag, he held it out to her and she looked at him almost disgusted at the fact that he was giving her something. She grabbed it, Aoshi thought she was going to eat the wrapper; she broke it in half and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed violently making a few noises that would drive an etiquette teacher mad.

"Uh…thanks but do you…have any real food?" She managed to say after she swallowed.

Aoshi was afraid if he said no she would bite off his head, he silently praised when Kenshin and Kaoru walked up. Maybe she would bug them so he could get back to his studying.

"What are you guys up to?" Kaoru asked

'_Well let's see after you left me hanging for breakfast and I got 3 hours detention I decided to beg Aoshi for something to eat, its who I've become now'_

"You missed a lot in Biology class this morning Misao, but you can borrow my book."

Its not that she hated Kaoru she was just getting unbearable and Misao couldn't take it anymore, she jumped off the table and grabbed Aoshi's hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

"Okay pretty boy your buying me lunch."

Aoshi didn't mind buying her lunch he just wanted her to let go of his hand, he felt like it would be dislocated because of how tight a grip she had. One thing he knew was to never get on the wrong side of Misao when she was hungry.

He had probably bought the whole cafeteria, he never saw a girl who could eat so much. Her mouth was crammed with food and she was mumbling random things that came to her mind which made him worry that she was going to choke. He was about to leave when she stopped him with her hands.

She gulped down her soda to clear her throat. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth and was heading back to the table he sat at before.

"Shinomori!"

He turned around hoping she wasn't going to ask him for more stuff to eat.

"Can I ask you a question?"

What do you guy's think the question is? Tell me.

**A/N-This is my first time writing a fanfic on misao and aoshi I would really like to know what you all think. I love reviews so it would be much appreciated the more I get the quicker I'll write the next chapter. Hate it or like it let me know.**


	2. Can Basketball Be the Key

**A/N-**Okay so, after leaving this story high and dry for three years (wow that is long) I had to make a decision whether to remove it entirely or give it another chance and well you can figure out which one I chose. Even though I cannot even remember my original ideas for this story, I am going to continue writing this on a whim hopefully the idea might eventually come back to me who knows. Btw some characters might be OOC so please don't hate me for that. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Read and enjoy.

Is Killing an Option

By **DayD-Ari**, Chapter 2, **Can basketball be the key?**

"Do you think I'm attractive and ladylike?"

Aoshi thought he heard wrong but the seriousness on her face made him realize he did not; he came back to the table trying to think of something to tell her. He was not going to lie because it just would not be right and he wanted to see the look on her face when he answered.

"You're very far from being ladylike, very far, you're unladylike. And about the attraction thing I'm sure someone, I don't know who, but someone must like you." He said smirking.

"SHINOMORI YOU'RE SUCH A JACKASS!" Misao threw her empty soda can at his head.

He caught it before it hit his head. "If you didn't like my answer then you shouldn't have asked."

Misao stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away; with her appetite suddenly gone, she placed some of the things that she had not opened into her bag and headed to the gym to get a good seat to watch the basketball game. She met up with Sano on her way there and he looked like he just had a long make out session with Megumi. Everyone was in love and she hated it, everywhere she turned, there was a couple holding hands, touching, kissing, you get the point.

The gym was already packed with a bunch of students and she had to step on a few feet to get a seat, which she did not hesitate to take when they stood up to complain about it.

"This game is gonna get heated today." She said looking around the gym.

"Why do you say that?"

"Sano you should know why."

He looked at her without a clue of what she was talking about.

"Everyone knows Showa high are our rivals they hate Arakawa high since, well since forever."

At that moment all thoughts of who hated who went from her mind when the basketball teams came on the court, it looked like they were going to wrestle each other not play basketball. She loved a good game, when they hated each other it was even better than how it would usually be and she could tell that this game was going to be exciting.

"Ok then Misao that sounds very interesting it's just sad that I don't care." He said slouching down in his seat and resting his feet on the one in front him.

'_You're such a loser'_

**Announcer-**The two teams are on the court and are having a word with their respective coaches, then they would be on there way to get this game officially started. The two teams have there supporters anxiously awaiting the game to start.

"Kenshin you're lying, you did that. Oh my God!" Kaoru said aloud.

Misao turned around to see Kenshin and Kaoru sitting behind them, she scowled and then put her attention back on the players. They started the game and the scowl immediately left her face.

She nudged Sano. "Sano, Sano?"

"What?" He asked half asleep.

'_Idiot'_

**Announcer-**The Almighty Arakawa's team are ahead but do not get your hopes up this could be anyone's game.

"This is so boring Kenshin how can you enjoy this?" Kaoru asked. "Kendo is much more exciting than this."

"Its not boring Kaoru, just wait and see okay hun."

Misao couldn't keep her eyes off Aoshi for some reason but she had to admit he did look rather good out on the court and he didn't play too bad either.

"Kenshin isn't there something else we can do besides watch this stupid game?"

'_That is it'_

"Kaoru if you don't like the freaking game go do some stupid girl stuff or something and stop whining like a Goddamn baby." Misao said waking Sano up and having a few people staring at her.

The look on Kaoru's face said it all, she was embarrassed and on the verge of crying and if there was not anyone there she would have really acted like a baby too, she simply stayed quiet and continued to watch the game. Misao was really moody the past couple of weeks, she felt like she didn't know who she was anymore, Kaoru had to wonder if it was because of her that she was acting the way she was. It was true Misao was a bit eccentric and would say what was on her mind but never in a harsh tone. After the game, she had to talk to her alone without Kenshin.

Misao's attention was back on the game cheering loudly in no time. She had her eyes completely on Aoshi as he scored for his team again.

"You sure are excited for this game, its not even important just a silly rematch." Sano scratched his head closing back his eyes.

She sat down and turned to him. "It's your school can't you even support them rather than sleeping you lazy ass."

"I can't help it if this game makes me sleepy, it's so damn boring. Now if this was boxing on the other hand I wouldn't mind."

**Announcer-**What a game this was, as usual Arakawa high showed Showa who was boss and won the rematch. Congrats to them.

Misao was still sitting where she was during the game as she watched the whole crowd of students walk out the gym, she did enjoy the game that much was true but that pleasant feeling she had soon left when the two set of lovebirds decided to go out after. They asked her to come along but it would just be weird with her being there and them being so lovey dovey.

Now in the middle of the gym with a basketball she bounced it on the shiny floor and then threw it towards the hoop turning her back to walk out facing none other than the one person she was eyeing throughout the game.

"Aren't you even gonna look to see if it went in." He stood there in his green and white basketball uniform with his duffel bag in his hand.

"Don't need too." Was all she said as she walked past him.

"You're that confident?"

"Yup," She began whistling as she continued walking, now out of the gym. "Aren't you supposed to be in the boy's locker room showering or something?"

"Well for your information I have a job to get too and I'm already sorta late so I decided to shower home since it's not far from where I work. I'm not smelling that bad am I?" Aoshi asked following her.

"Not really, why are you even talking to me? Don't you normally try to avoid my very presence?" Not even turning back to ask the question directly.

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me you like me or something?" she asked finally turning around to face him.

**A/N-**Well I hope this is a good second chapter to the first seeing as I don't know what the original plot was and sorry for any mistakes I'm currently looking for a beta-reader for this story,anyone willing? (hopes) , but please leave some feedback, I'm not gonna beg you to review but would it kill you. I'll give you cookies and pocky ^_^


End file.
